Yuri on ice and demons?
by yaoiforever56
Summary: Another weird parody me and my friend made! This one includes the genderbent version of me and my friend! major spelling and grammar errors and bad language!


**Ok this is another parody fanfic me and a friend typed out during a sleepover, with the genderbent version of ourselves!**

 **I do not own ANY of the characters! Prepair for major grammatical and spelling errors!**

 **Enjoy~~~!**

It was a thursday afternoon and Shane and Viagra trained for the annual ice skating competitions. "Hey! Viagra! We need to practice our choreography!" Shane stated as Viagra dreamily skated across the rink, having a day dream. "W-what? Oh yeah, we probably should, huh." Viagra sighed. He skated over to Shane, slowly and tripping on the way. Shane watched as Viagra skated over to his side. "Ya ready!" Shane exclaimed with excitement. "Yeah~!" Viagra yelled with the same amount of excitement. Both started to dance, clumsily, all the themes of fortnite, on ice. "We need to get this together if we ever perform it on ice!" Shane screetched hopelessely. The show both choreographed was about meme dances, in which they hoped the world would come to love and accept the meme. "I want ice cream." Viagra says with a blank face. "We can get some ice cream when we're done." Shane says with a smile. "Alright~!" Viagra cheers. Turning into a chibi. As soon as the conversation ends, what was once an empty ice rink, now, two people walked in, and started putting on their skates on in the bleachers. As if they were still alone, Shane and Viagra continued on in their dance. At the end of the dance, they could hear crying in the bleachers. They looked over, to see two boys, faces smooshed against the glass, crying, staring at the two of them. "So entrancing and beautiful" One of them said. Both Shane and Viagra skated over to the pair. "Who are you?" Shane asked. "Oh! I'm Victor, and this is Yuri!" the oldest of the two said with a smile. "Ok. nice to meet you! I'm Shane and this is Viagra." Shane says with a smile. "Eh, Viagra? Is that really your name?" Victor asks. "No. it Ginger Viagra." Viagra says with a blank face. Having been asked this many times before. "Oh, okay, well its nice to meet you two, and your masterful talent!" Victor complimented. "How is your name Viagra? Did your parents just drink a lot before naming you, or what?" Yuri defensively said. "Um no. It's kind of a special name to me, because that's how my parents were able to CONCEIVE of me. Taking VIAGRA. Do you understand me bitch?" Viagra screetched. Yuri looked at Viagra discustidly and decided to shut up. Shane and Victor tried to hold back their laughter but couldn't. "Hahaha! SAVAGE! Oh he got's you BOOOIIIII!" Victor says as he laughs. "GOTEE!" Shane says as he too, laughs his ass off. "No, but that's just the name my close friends call me. My actual name is Victor, suprisingly." Viagra explains. Victor looked at Viagra, suprised. "If it's not a problem, Victor, you can call me Viagra." Viagra yeeted. "Oh yeah ok!" Victor said. The other three looked over at Shane, who was skating in circles out of boredom. Suddenly, Shane didn't realize this, but as he skated in circles, he would be slowly opening an ancient demon portal that had been hidden under the rink for centuries previously. "Oh shit" Shane said, as light emitted from the etched trail of his skates. Shane then falls into the now open hole. "Shane nooo!" Viagra screeched as he dove after his friend. Victor and Yuri looked over at each other in awkward silence. "YOLO!" they both screeched in unison as they jumped into the hole. As they all plunged into the fiery depths of what seemed to look like hell, they landed in a dirt ground, in a dark cave with fiery walls and crumbling dust from the ceiling. Victor wailed in pain, and held his seemingly broken ankle close to him, still in its skate. "Oh shit, I forgot to bring actual shoes down here." Shane said. Victor still screaming, Yuri, Viagra and Shane walked down the cave, leaving Victor alone, to cope, or die. The screaming faded as they walked further away. "Wait! You shits!" they could hear faintly in the distance. "I think that's Victor." Shane said with a blank face. "Yeah." Viagra says as he turns around and keeps walking. "Should we help him?" Shane asked. "Nah. let's just go man." They continued to walk, but started getting the ominous feeling that something was following them. In the distance, giant thumps could be heard, getting closer and closer. Shane looked back, seeing a fiery red demon walking in giant strides towards the three, and getting close. "We need to run!" Shane said. "Nah, I'm just gonna walk. You guys can go without me." Viagra calmly stated. So Shane and Yuri ran without Viagra, quickly running into the distance. Yuri screeched as he ran. Tears streaming from his eyes. The demon got closer, and that's when Viagra realized that Victor was horse back riding the demon. "Oh hey Viagra, you really did leave me in a predicament there. Welp, you're gonna die." Victor calmly, but intensly said. That is when Viagra ran. It wasn't long before he caught up with Shane and Yuri. "Victors gonna eat our asses out like pizza! RUN FASTER!" Viagra screeched. "Why are you running? Why are you Running!?" Victor yelled. The three of them continued to run, until they ran into what looked like a village, but filled with demons. Suddenly, a high pitched beeping sound hurt their three ears, and that is when Yuri woke up.

The fucking end bitch...

 **Hahaha I liked this one. I was laughing my ass off when me and my friend were typing this!**

 **Hope you enjoyed~! And I am open for any fanfic suggestions! I kinda don't know what other types of fanfics to write… So please help!**

 **yaoilover56**


End file.
